Sonic and co short stories
by Sonic-Addict
Summary: Just some short stories that have been in the depths of my mind. Warning, may cause you to laugh
1. Even heroes get scared

Well here's a nice little story about the bond Sonic and Tails once shared until Sonic X was brought out, (Raises angry fist in the air and Curses at the sky) dam you! Well enjoy :)

Chapter 1 - Even Heroes get scared

It was a windy night and no one could be seen on the streets. The trees rustled in the night and a Familiar fox was walking down a street towards a certain Hedgehogs house. He rang the bell and waited, the door opened.

"Hey li'l buddy glad you could make it. How are ya?"

"Cold, it looks like it's going to rain." Tails shivered.

"Come on in." Tails walked inside and propped himself up against a wall while Sonic locked the door. "So did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it, Shadow almost caught me but I got it." Tails pulled out a DVD from within his twin tails. Sonic rubbed his hands in suspense.

"Is it really as scary as everyone says it is? I heard that when it was released in the cinema, half of the audience ran out screaming."

"Nah, can't be that scary I bet it doesn't even make us jump!" Tails walked out of the hallway and into the living room where the sofa and TV was.

"Popcorn ok?" Sonic shouted from the kitchen.

"No it isn't alright! This is our first scary film, we need a decent snack." Tails thought for a minute while he put the DVD in, "Let's order out some pizza."

"Ok but you're paying."

10 minutes later the pizza arrived and Tails opened the door and paid the delivery guy and locked the door again. "Ok you ready?" Tails walked into the living room sitting next to Sonic on the sofa.

"You now there is a sofa over there you can sit on?"

"No way! I want to sit next to you! What if I get really scared and I need someone to grab onto." Tails joked.

"Yeah whatever." Sonic pressed play on the remote and the movie began. While the movie played the duo munched on the pizza. Though the film the duo got quite scared, Tails pulled one leg onto the sofa and rapped his arms around it still stirring at the TV. Sonic on the other hand kept a calm look.

**Around 1 hour later** the movie ended and the duo was speechless.

"Wow great film, I mean it wasn't that scary was it?" Sonic said. Tails looked stone cold scared his face was locked in a shocked look.

"No it wasn't scary." He simply said still keeping a fixed gaze on the TV.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed, night Tails --" Sonic got up and was heading for the hallway.

"Wait don't go!" Tails got up and ran to Sonics side holding him tight.

"What's wrong? Did that film scare you? Because if it did we won't be watching horrors ever again." Sonic said with slight sarcasm.

"No way! I'm not a baby!" Tails let go of his hero and stood up with his head high.

"Good to now." Sonic patted Tails head even though he new Tails didn't like been treated like a kid Even though he was one, that's how kids are though.

The duo walked out of the living room and into the hall where the stirs were. Tails kept close to sonic looking around as if he was scanning for something. Sonic suddenly stopped and Tails bumped into him.

"What are you doing? Why are you walking so close to me?"

"No reason ... I just don't --" Tails tried to think of an excuse, "Want to get lost!" Sonic figured the film scared him and was just seeking company. The duo got up the stirs and Sonic walked into his bedroom.

"Ummm Tails."

"What?"

"The guest room is next to the bathroom."

"Oh!" Tails carefully walked out of the room turning to face Sonic as he shut the door.

"Night li'l buddy."

Sonic shut the door. Tails then looked around, all the doors were closed on the second floor and he could see a dim light at the bottom of the stirs. _"Well I guess I should get washed and brush my teeth." _Tails thought.

He walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. He took out a toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it and began brushing. Tails heard a noise in the hallway downstairs, still with the toothbrush in his mouth he exited the bathroom and peered over the banister. "_Just my imagination ... nothing to worry about." _Tails thought trying to reassure himself that there was nothing to be afraid of, he continued to brush his teeth.

Thoughts of the horror film began surfacing, haunting images and faces of the monsters. Tails couldn't take the fear why was he feeling it? The film wasn't real so why? He washed out his mouth with water and ran into his bedroom slammed the door and jumped into bed, he looked around the guest bedroom and noticed some clothes hanging out of some draws that looked like a figure so Tails whipped the covers over himself. "_How am I supposed to sleep feeling like this? Maybe if I ask Sonic real nice I can stay in his bedroom_."

**In Sonics bedroom**, "Damn that film was scary, I thought I've seen blood in a film before but man ..." Sonic was about close his eyes but he thought he saw a figure near the door. He quickly turned the light on but it was only his jacket dangling from the handle on the bedroom door. "False alarm ..." He tried to Close his eyes again but the haunting thoughts of the film began surfacing, "Damn I can't sleep like this ... I need a glass of water, no wait -- milk!"

Sonic got out of bed and dropped onto the floor and exited the bedroom. He looked over at the guest room and saw Tails standing outside of the door. "You need a glass of milk to?" Sonic asked. Tails was just afraid he wanted to cry out. "Uhhh, yeah. Can't sleep if you're thirsty!" Tails agreed.

The duo walked downstairs into the kitchen and had a glass of milk each. "Ah yeah that's better." Sonic wiped his mouth and turned to exit the kitchen but he felt a tug on his arm. "Sonic ... "He turned around to face Tails. "Can I sleep with you tonight, please ..." Sonic looked at the fear in the foxes eyes. He was a little scared himself and would appreciate the company. "Sure." He plainly said. Tails smiled and followed Sonic. The duo exited the kitchen and into the hallway, they heard a noise up stirs. They both jumped and peered up stirs. "Well Sonic the hedgehog you better check it out, you're the hero here."

"What me? But I --" Tails pushed Sonic towards the stirs.

"Ok, ok I'll go." Sonic slowly made his way up the stirs until he saw some kind of shadow after that his bravery collapsed and he retreated down the stirs grabbing Tails arm and dragging him into the living room. He closed all the doors and sat on the sofa. "What's wrong Sonic?"

"I saw something, it looked like a spirit."

"Really?" Tails looked very scared. They were both sat on the sofa eying out the doors to make sure nothing would surprise them, "We aren't going to stay here all night are we?"

"Course not, I'm meeting Amy tomorrow."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I finally gave in to that girl, she just wouldn't stop nagging at me to go out, so I agreed to go out shopping with her, once!"

"Good for you Sonic, hope you have fun --" Another noise could be heard outside. The duo jumped again. "Damn I can't take this." Sonic started shaking with fear, Tails was doing the same. Another noise outside and the duo grabbed each other and started shaking "Go away!" Tails shouted, more noise **later that night **tiredness kicked in and the duo fell asleep on the sofa.

The following morning a pink hedgehog arrived and knocked on the door but no answer. "Hmmm he's usually up by now good job I have a key." Amy opened the door and walked into the living room and saw Sonic lying next to Tails on the sofa. "Awwww, isn't that cute." Amy tried to wake Sonic up but Tails woke up first. He focused on Amy. "Argh a monster!" Tails thought for a second, "Wait --- oh hey Amy."

"Why did you call me a monster?"

Tails panicked. "Uhhh no reason, you want a drink?" Tails quickly dashed into the kitchen.

"How odd, oh Sonic my love wake up." Amy prodded Sonic in the head.

"Ugh ..." He focused his attention on Amy, "Hey Amy, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up? You've forgotten haven't you?"

"Forgotten what?"

"I can't believe you! You promised to take me shopping today!"

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot, you see me and Tails ---"

"That's enough Sonic I don't care what you did last night with that fox let's just go!" Amy dragged Sonic by his hand towards the door. Tails who was walking out of the kitchen towards the room when he saw Sonic been dragged off by Amy. "_Hey help me li'l buddy_." Sonic thought. Tails waved and took a sip of the cup of tea. "Have a good one Sonic." Tails snickered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sonic: Oh great now I have to go shopping with Amy ... This is going to be so boring for me

Sonic-Addict: Just go with it and have fun

Sonic: But you don't now Amy, she has this thing --

Sonic-Addict: Anger issues?

Sonic: Yeah that's it, if you say anything bad she goes crazy on you

Sonic-Addict: Well don't worry it will most likely happen!

Sonic WHAT?

Tails: You're my hero Sonic, Take it like a man

Sonic: Oh man ... Hey wait, I'm a hedgehog not a man so that doesn't apply!

Tails: Too late

Next chapter - Shopping is mans worst nightmare!

Sonic gets dragged on a shopping date with Amy, Can he get out of it?


	2. Shopping is mans worst nightmare

**Playstation14: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it more coming :)**

**Dragonbreath1: Yes horror scenes are hard to write but I think I captured what was going on just right**

Chapter 2 - Shopping is mans worst nightmare!

"Amy come on ... You don't need to hold my arm the whole way!" Sonic said acting like a child who doesn't want to go clothes shopping.

"Oh yes I do! I now what you're like, the second I let go of your arm you will run away." Amy eyed Sonic who looked quite innocent.

"What me? Never!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sure ..." The two Hedgehogs carried on down the path and there it was the best of the best in shopping, "Isn't it beautiful." Amy adored the building. Sonic sighed.

**Back at the house**

"Man I'm bored, I should go home." But before Tails could think twice there was a knock at the door, "Hmmm I wasn't expecting anyone."

Tails answered the door. "SHADOW! wha -- what are you doing here?"

"Tails my friend." Shadow walked closer to Tails who was getting a little shaky, "You wouldn't by any chance know what happened to a certain DVD I lost would you?"

"DVD? What's a DVD? I mean uhhh, no I don't now."

"Can I come in? I think I left something here." Tails panicked and locked the door.

"I got to go somewhere I hope you find it." Tails leaped into the air and attempted to fly off but Shadow grabbed his leg keeping him from escaping.

"I now you took it give it back!"

"Give what back I dunno what you are talking about." Shadow flung the fox onto the door step.

"Just give me it, if you would have asked me in the first place I would have lent you it." Tails perked his head up.

"I just ..."

"No worries, just give it back to me and we will call it even." Tails nodded and went inside the house and came out with the DVD, "Thanks. Well see ya later." Before he left he hit Tails head lightly and skated off.

"What was that for!" Tails shouted but Shadow had already gone.

**Back at the shopping mall**

Sonic and Amy were at the clothes shop and Amy came out of the dressing room, "What do you think of this one Sonic?" she said spinning around on the spot.

"It looks ok." Amy stamped her foot and gave Sonic a stern stare.

"That's all you've said about everything I've asked your opinion on!" Everyone in the store was looking at them.

"Ok it looks great. Sorry but I just don't have much of a fashion sense."

"I can tell. All you weir are those boring red and white sneakers and those white gloves." Sonic at that point realized Amy was right, I mean he has had that same look for so long I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try something different.

"I suppose you're right." Amy's ears perked up.

"I'm sorry Sonic did I just hear you say I was, RIGHT?" she said in a very sarcastic tone

"Don't push it ..." Sonic smiled a little.

"Well let's have a look here ... This one, oh yeah defiantly this one!" Amy gave the clothes to Sonic.

"You sure?"

"Who here is the girl? We always now best now go change!" Sonic entered the changing room, changed and came out. He had a blue hat on with denim jeans and a white t-shirt with the slogan Hero on it.

"I dunno Amy it looks kinda ... Weak."

"Trust me you look great! Now about your sneakers --"

"No way! I like these sneakers, no one touches the sneakers!"

"Ok, ok ... let's go and have some lunch then." Sonic nodded.

The two left the shopping mall and were walking down the street hand in hand. "This is perfect!" Amy pointed to a cafe with outside seating. "I'll go order a couple of cheese burgers." Amy went inside and ordered while Sonic was left to his thoughts. He sat down and buried his head in his arms. "_Why did I have to agree to come with her ... Couldn't I have just said no like I always do." _

A kid approached Sonic. "Hey mister is your name Sonic the hedgehog?" Sonic pulled his head out of his arms and looked up.

"What do you think kid?" Sonic took his blue hat off and placed it on the table.

"C'n I 'ave your auto-graph please?"

"Of course!" The kid pulled out some paper and handed it to Sonic along with a pen, "So who am I making this out to?"

"Alex!" The kid looked very excited.

"_Be the best you can be and don't let anyone get you down, your hero, Sonic."_ Sonic handed Alex the paper back.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it, glad to do it." Sonic thought for a minute, "Hey kid, want to help me out for a minute?"

"Sure! What c'n I do?"

"I'm here with this girl and I need you to --" Sonic pulled the kids ear to his mouth and whispered, "Got it?"

"Yeah!"

Amy came out of the cafe with two cheese burgers. She sat down and gave one of the cheese burgers to Sonic. "So Sonic ... Having a good time?" he nodded, "We should defiantly do this again. The sun is shining, you have some new clothes and you're making a young women happy. Sonic? Are you even listening to me?" At that point Sonic made a hand gesture to Alex.

"Help, help!" Alex came running towards the two waving his arms, "I think I saw one of Robotniks robots!"

"Amy I will be back later infact, you best go home now I don't now how long this will take."

"But soni --" Sonic picked up the kid and dashed off at sonic speed. She sighed, "_Why does this always happen to me all I want is to spend the day with the one I love."_

"_This should be far enough away." _Sonic put down Alex, "Cheers kid I owe you one."

"You bet you do!" Alex joked.

"Heh, heh." Sonic ruffed up the hair on alexs head. He smiled and ran off.

"Dam I'm tired ... _Time to go home I've had enough action for one day."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next chapter - Party time!

The guys have a drink but Tails over does it so the gang play a prank on him while he's sleeping...

Sonic: Been a while since I've had a drink...

Shadow: Sonic you're under age you shouldn't be drinking

Sonic: So what! I've drank before, and what about you?

Shadow: I'm old enough...

Sonic: Yeah more like 50

Shadow: am not

Sonic: are to

Shadow: Am not

Tails: Children relax

Sonic: Don't call us children Tails you're the youngest one here

Shadow: Yeah!

Sonic-Addict: What about me?

Shadow: shut up you, don't butt into a conversation!

Sonic-Addict: Touchy ... I never new you was so sensitive about your age

Shadow: Just shut up and write the next chapter...


	3. Party time!

**Playstation14: Heh thanks man, and yeah it is guna be funny seeing the guys drunk.**

Chapter 3 - Party time!

Sonic arrived back at his house and opened the door and entered. "_Home sweet home."_ Sonic walked into the room to be greeted by his fox friend.

"Hey son -- Ummm what is that you're wearing?" Tails looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Looks cool doesn't it?"

"Uh huh ...Yeah ..." Sonic sat down next to Tails. "So how was your date?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked Tails in the eye. "It wasn't a date! It was just so Amy would stop bugging me!"

"Sure ..." There was a knock at the door.

"And I just sat down as well ..." Sonic got up to answer the door.

"Hey Soni --" Knuckles looked at what Sonic was wearing.

"Do you like it? Looks cool huh?"

"If you say so... Listen, I'm having a get together at my place tonight want to come?"

"Of course! You now I wouldn't miss a reunion."

"Cool, tell Tails as well would you?"

Sonic nodded. "So you want to come in?"

"Sorry my friend but I'm a busy echidna, I'll see you tonight around 8:00pm." Knuckles waved and left. Sonic closed the door and went back into the room.

"Well we have a party to go to later." Sonic announced.

"Cool! When is it?"

"8:00pm"

"Sounds good to me, what's the occasion?"

"It's a party, does it really need an occasion?" Sonic smiled. There was another knock at the door, "Hmm must be knuckles again." Tails laid down on the sofa dangling his legs over the arm rest, kicking them up and down. "But he left didn't he?"

"I dunno, let's see." Sonic walked into the hall way and opened the door and saw a very angry pink hedgehog. "Ummm hey Amy what's up?"

Amy bit down on her anger from what happened earlier. "Nothing much, just came to see how you are doing." She really was trying hard not explode in a violent rage.

"Come in ..." Amy entered the house and went into the room and sat down next to Tails who was still lying on the sofa.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?" A Curious Tails asked. Sonic entered the room.

"Just came over to say hi and maybe something to eat Actually, I need a shower." Amy left the room and went up stirs to the bathroom leaving everyone else in confusion.

"What's up with her?" Sonic said

"I think you made Amy mad again."

"Well I did detect some anger but she's always angry." You could hear the shower water running up stirs.

"Let's just chill here for a few more hours then we can go to knuckles place." Sonic said

"Let's watch the matrix again."

"But we watched that two days ago!"

"I still don't understand that film, it was confusing."

Sonic sighed, "Ok you win I'll put it on." Tails sat up from his lying position and waited. Sonic picked up the CD that was still on top of the TV from the last time they watched it.

**Around 1 Hour later**

"I like that film it was great I can't wait for the others to come out." Tails said.

"That's weird where's Amy? Didn't she go for a shower? Tails go check it out would ya." Tails got up and went up stirs to see what was going on.

"Hey Amy are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"_I know girls like to take there sweet time getting clean 'n' stuff but 'an hour?" _Tails thought, "We are leaving soon so Sonic asked me to tell you to get out."

"Get out huh?" The shower turned off and Amy came out with a towel on. Tails covered his eyes. "Well where is he going?" Tails was still covering his eyes. "Oh ok fine." Amy went back in the bathroom and put her clothes on and opened the door. "So where you guys going?"

"No where ... Just out on a run."

"I know you ... Where are you guys really going?" Amy went closer to Tails who was getting a little embarrassed. "So where?" She slumped down even more trying to pry it out of the fox.

"Knuckles place, ok!"

"Thanks, that's all I needed to hear." Amy patted Tails on the head. They went down stirs and stood at the room door. Sonic looked in there general direction. "So Sonic, I hear you are going to Knuckles place later?" Amy put her hands on Tails shoulders.

"Tails you told her?"

"I couldn't help it, she pry it out of me." Sonic sighed

"So you didn't want me going? Why?"

"Well we'll probably be drinking so ..."

Amy looked angry again but calmed down. "Well I'm coming anyway."

_"God ... Why can't she just leave me alone. Well there's no point in arguing over it because I now she wont let up."_

The gang was walking down the street. "So how far is Knuckles house anyway?" Amy asked.

"We have only been walking for a few minutes and you already complaining? You better not be complaining the whole way."

"Well you could carry me there while you run?"

"I can't run, my ummm ... feet are sore." Sonic coughed. Tails giggled.

**Around 20 minutes later **They arrived at Knuckles place, knocked on the door and Knuckles answered it. "_Oh man Sonic is wearing those clothes again ... I should tell him he looks ridiculous."_

"So you go to let us in?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles snapped out of his thoughts, "What? Oh yeah come on in." Sonic and Tails entered and Amy a few seconds later. "So Amy why did you come? I didn't give you an invite, I kind of wanted tonight to be a guys only night."

"Don't mind me, I'm just here with Sonic." Knuckles knew not to argue with Amy because when she got mad there was no calming her down.

"Oh yeah, guys --" Amy looked at Knuckles. "And girls ... I have someone new to introduce." Knuckles opened the door to the basement.

"Why are we going to the basement? It's cold, damp and weird." Amy asked.

"Because basements are cool." Knuckles replied.

"Must be a guy thing ..." Amy thought

The gang made it down the stirs and the first person they saw was Shadow. "Hey you guys." Shadow said walking up to the gang, "Sonic ... That outfit looks ridiculous, who ever picked that out has no fashion sense what so ever." At that point you could see Amys face go bright red in anger. "What's wrong with Amy?" Shadow asked. Tails almost jumped at what shadow said because he new Amy would lose it on him.

"Dude, run for your life man." Sonic joked. Amy face went bright red in anger and Knuckles, Sonic and Tails backed off.

"So you think the outfit I chose for my Sonic looks silly?" She looked like she was going to explode.

Shadow realized what he said and what was about to happen. "Amy I --" Shadow dashed up the stirs.

"Don't think you can get away from me!" she followed Shadow up the stirs and you could hear the swing of her hammer and screams. Amy came down stirs looking happy.

"What did you do to him?" Tails asked.

"Just taught him not to be so forward all the time." Shadow came down stirs with a big bruise on his face and everyone looked at him.

"Dude that had to hurt are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, fine except, my head is in pain!"

"Serves you right ... but I guess the outfit does look a little weird."

"Does that mean I can take it off?" Sonic quickly removed all the clothes Amy bought for him and handed them back, "So Knuckles who is this new friend of yours?"

Knuckles shouted him over from the sofa. "Hey Draco over here!" The big character walked over to the gang. He was twice the size of anyone there.

"Wow a Dragon, cool!" Tails looked excited.

"Not everyday you meet a Dragon," Sonic said

"This is Tails." Knuckles pointed at the fox.

"Hey Tails nice to meet you." Draco shook his hand. Tails almost had to get on his tip toes just to reach his hand.

"This is so --"

"-- Nic the hedgehog I presume?"

"Ummm yeah, how did you now?"

"Everyone's heard of you, you're the one who defeated Robotnik."

"That's right, Egg head didn't stand a chance." Draco turned and shook his hand.

"So who's this one?" Draco looked over at Amy who was still holding the clothes Sonic gave her.

"I'm no one ... I'm going home." Amy ran up stirs and slammed the basement door.

"Weird ... Wonder what's wrong with her?" Sonic sighed.

"Ok can we start drinking now? Everyone's here." Draco asked.

"Sure, knock your selves out, the stuffs in the fridge."

Sonic, Draco and Shadow dashed for the fridge leaving Tails and Knuckles behind. "So ummm ... Got some coke or anything like that?" Tails asked looking up at Knuckles.

"Listen ... We have been through a lot together, many times you have saved my life battling for this world so what do you say to a can?"

"What? Really?"

"Course! I now you are under age been only 8 and that ... This is a time to sit back and have a laugh. I'll start you out on something weak." Knuckles walked to the fridge nudging the guys out of the way. He picked up a can and threw it across the room to Tails.

"Dude, you sure It's ok for my li'l buddy to be drinking?"

"It's cool, it's only alcohol. I'll make sure he doesn't over do it."

The night went on and everyone was getting fairly drunk. "Wow Tails you're on your 6th can not bad for your first time drinking." Knuckles pointed out. Tails tried to get up but failed and fell back onto the sofa between Draco and Knuckles Sonic who was sitting on the other side of Draco asked, "So where do you come from Draco? I mean I don't see many Dragons around here."

"To be honest I don't really now."

Shadow spoke up who was sitting next to Sonic, "Well you of all people should know?" There was a silence.

"Who cares right? He's a cool guy." Knuckles finally said. Everyone took a drink. "I have an idea, let's all go out for a midnight stroll what do you say?" Everyone agreed.

The gang left the basement and exited the house. "Whoa the alcohol really got to my head I don't even now what I'm doing." Shadow said moving from side to side bumping into lamp posts.

"Haha, you think it went to your head bad check out Sonic and Tails." Knuckles said. Shadow turned around. "OH MY GOD!" Sonic and Tails were kissing.

"Hey it's cool we are friends!" Tails shouted with his hand over Sonics shoulder then someone grabbed Knuckles and planted a big wet one on him. "Yeah we are friends it's cool." Draco said laughing. Knuckles tried to resist but just went with it. Shadow couldn't believe what was going on has the whole world turned gay?

"Oh shadow... You're my friend right?" Sonic was slowly making his way towards Shadow.

"Hey no way! I don't swing that way!" The gang jumped him and gave him a group kiss, "Nooooo!"

After that the gang made their way back to the house. Tails wasn't feeling to well. "Be right back guys ..."

Tails got to the bathroom and dunked his head in the toilet and threw up. "_Ugh ... why did I have to drink ... Why do people do this if all you do is feel crap and puke every time?" _The bathroom door opened and Tails turned around to see Draco enter. "Hey Draco --" Tails turned back and threw up again.

"Just let it all out, you kind of rushed it." Tails turned around in a sitting position, "But you guys had way more then me, you were also drinking that strong stuff that was like 6 times stronger then what I had and you guys seem fine."

"We're more experienced then you in that department."

"Well I think I'll go to sleep, tell the guys would you?"

"Sure thing." Tails left the bathroom moving side to side and bumping into the door on his way out.

**The following morning**

Tails woke up like any normal day and went to brush his teeth but something was different. "What the hell!" The reflection in the mirror showed his fur covered in different colour spray paint. "How did that happen!"

**Flash back**

"Sonic don't! He's your friend." Shadow said. Sonic was holding a spray can.

"Do it, do it!" Draco egged him on.

**End flash back**

Tails closed the bathroom door and jumped into the shower. "Whoops better take my sneakers and gloves off." He turned on the shower and soaped his body down in hope of removing the colour that infected his fur. "Dam still won't come off." no matter what he tried it just wouldn't budge. "Great ... Maybe I can sneak out of the window or something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next chapter - Fashion fox

Seems the spray paint prank was a fashion hit, now everyone's doing it. What will happen to Tails who started the trend?

Tails: Me a fashion icon? Wow I can't wait!

Sonic: laughs you a fashion icon that will be the day…

Tails: I too will be!

Draco: Seriously though how can a prank turn into a trend?

Sonic-Addict: It just does ok and if you can't accept that you're a poppy head

Draco: You're so immature for your age you know that?

Sonic: So what he's cool, I'd hate him to be like you Draco always so logical and boring

Draco: ah what do you know?

Sonic: I know you kissed Knuckles

Draco: Yeah? Well you kissed Tails!

Shadow: so gay ... You don't see me doing that stuff


	4. Fashion Fox

**Playstation14: I like Dragons though, I feel as if I'm disappointing my self if I don't cast one in my stories ;) but thanks for reviewing though. I'm just glad someone's enjoying it.**

Chapter 4 - Fashion Fox

In the basement Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Draco all had way to much to drink and they had fallen asleep, well, where ever they dropped. Up stirs in the bathroom Tails didn't now what to do. "_I can't leave and go home, not like this." _Tails sighed, _Who am I kiddin' I have to go."_

**Flashback**

"So that's why. Can you meet me at your house (Tails lives with Sonic) in 4 days?" Rouge said over the phone.

"Sure, that's not a problem."

"Promise me!"

"Ok, ok I promise."

**End Flashback**

"_Oh man..."_Tails poked his head out of the open door to see if anyone was there, "Hello?" No one answered, "Good no ones around, now I just need to make it to Knuckles bedroom." Tails opened the door and went into Knuckles closet. "_What is he doing with a black trench coat? Well I guess he won't mind me borrowing this."_ Tails put the coat on and did up the buttons, _Good it covers all the spray paint."_

Tails carefully walked into the hallway and down the stirs not knowing if anyone would pop out and see him. He made it outside and was walking down a busy street when it happened... Some thief ran by him and ripped his coat off. "Hey my coat!" This got everyones attention and there was an awkward silence. A Woman approached Tails. "Amazing, I like your style what's it called?"

"Spray art?" Tails joked.

"I'll buy the rights to that right now all you need to do is sign here." The woman pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hey wait a minute... What?" Tails didn't now what to think. "How much are we talking here?"

"Depends on how quick it catches on, I'll tell you what. Come with me and we will do a few appearances and interviews and if it all goes well we can talk then?"

"This seems too big." Tails looked at him self, "This was only an accident."

The women laughed, "Heh heh, kids..." She grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards her limousine.

"But I'm already late for --"

"Fashion waits for no one!"

_"What's going on? Why has she taken me away against my will I'm not some doll to be pushed around." _Tails was sitting on the opposite side of where the lady was sitting. "So what's your name anyway and what are you doing with me?" Tails asked.

"My name is Lola and we are going to show off your new fashion."

"This a fashion? It's a mess and I hate it."

"Then you have no fashion sense, can't you see how brilliant it is?"

Tails looked at him self again. "_Is she mad? It's a complete mess of colors with no shape or form, how can it be brilliant?"_

The car stopped at a place where loads of girls were waiting outside for the new trend, Lola and Tails got out and walked down the middle of everyone towards the building.

Tails looked into the crowd before he entered. "_Oh my god is that Amy_?" But Lola pulled him inside before he could verify what he saw.

Amy pushed pass some girls to get to the front. "_I could sware I just saw Tails walk into that building." _She tried to enter the building but was stopped by security.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't enter here."

"Why not? My friend is in there and I need to talk to him!"

"Sorry but, I'm just doing my job here and no ones getting in here with out the go ahead from the man up-stirs."

Amy sighed. _"Maybe there's a back way in."_ She went around the back and saw a door. "_Brilliant! Now all I have to do is open it --" She_ reached out and pulled the handle but the door was locked. There didn't seem to be any other way in. _What am I going to do... Tails looked so scared walking with that lady, I just have to help him." _She sat down next to the door and looked up at the blue sky. "I could ask Sonic for help... No! I can do this on my own, I can't run to him every time I have a problem."After a few minutes the door opened and a janitor walked out with 5 black bags, most likely filled with rubbish.

"_Perfect ..." _Amy pulled out her hammer and knocked the guy out cold, she then put the janitors clothes on and entered the building. She was in a hall way with doors to the left and right. A girl opened a door.

"Hey john -- Wait a minute you aren't john, where is he?"

"I ummm -- he got hit by a falling hammer... So I'm filling in for him.

"That's terrible, I hope he's ok."

"Yaeh me two... Have you seen an orange two tailed fox around here?"

"Yeah isn't he cute! That spray art he invented is really cool --"

"He invented?"

"Yes but don't get any ideas, ok? He's mine!"

"He isn't my type anyway." The girl pointed to the end of the hall.

"Thanks a lot." Amy walked down the hallway to the end and found the door she was looking for. She entered and saw Tails sitting at a desk with his head buried in his arms.

"Hey Tails what are you doing here and why have you got spray paint all over you?" Amy asked. Tails got up immediately and ran towards Amy and hugged her.

"You have to get me out of here Amy! That woman is evil!"

"Calm down it will be alright. I'll get you out of here." Amy was patting Tails shoulder, still in the fox hug hold.

The duo left the room and was back in the hall way.

"There he is!" A group of girls ran towards them.

"Run!" Amy and Tails dashed around the corner and hid in a closet, they heard the girls run by. "Ok I think we lost 'em." Then the closet door opened.

"Whoops sorry, I didn't see anything ..." A man said closing the door again.

"Did he think we were making out?" Amy said. Tails shrugged and they left the closet.

"Ah there you are love." Lola grabbed Tails arm and pulled him towards the stage walk and pushed him onto it. The crowd looked on and they liked what they were seeing.

"_God I can't take this." _Amy Pulled out her hammer and bashed Lola over the head knocking her down.

Amy ran onto the stage walk. "Come on Tails, let's get out of here." Amy grabbed Tails hand, jumped off the stage and into the crowd, and then ran for the exit hitting anyone who got in her way.

"Thanks Amy for getting me out of there." Amy let go of Tails hand and then put her hands on his shoulders.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right? Come on, let's head back to Sonics place and kick his butt for doing this to you."

"How do you now he did this to me?"

"Oh come on... It's so obvious!"

"It is?" The fox had a confused look on his face.

"Let's just go."

"But what about those girls those were after us?"

"Don't worry about that, I can beat them off with my hammer!" Amy waved her hammer in the air.

"Why don't we take the bus?"

"Well I guess it would be easer then walking." Luckily there was a bus stop across the street. "Hurry up the bus is already there!" Amy grabbed Tails hand and dashed across the street and got onto the bus. "Two please." The driver stirred at Tails. "It's rude to stare."

"I wasn't ---" He panicked and gave the tickets to Amy, they sat at the front of the bus.

"So how far is it to Sonics?" Amy asked.

"Not that far, it should only take about 10 minutes."

Amy starched and yawned. "I can't believe that Lola though, you don't just snatch someone off the street."

"Well apparently she does." Tails giggled, "But it was fun, in a weird way right?"

Amy looked at Tails. "Yeah it was fun despite what happened." They were smiling at each other. Then some kids got on the bus and walked to the back giving Tails and Amy a weird stare.

"So how far now Tails?" Amy asked.

"We are almost there, just a few more stops." Then some music could be heard, the duo turned around and saw the kids with their mobiles out playing music out as loud as they could. They were bobbing their heads trying to look cool but failing.

"Damn that's annoying." Tails said. Everyone else on the bus looked annoyed.

"Why do kids do that? It's silly really they aren't the only people on the bus!" Amy turned around again and shot the kids a stare.

"What are you looking at?" The kid said.

Tails looked at Amy. "Don't do it, they are only kids."

"I don't care! Every time I get on this bus..." She trailed off. Amy got up and headed to the back of the bus.

"Hey you look angry; looks like you are constipated better go to the toilet!" The kid joked then his mates laughed.

Amy grabbed the mobile with lightning fast speed and threw it out of the bus window. "There! Now maybe that will teach you not to blast out your silly excuse for music on a public bus." She dusted her hands and went back to sit down with Tails.

"Amy... I can't believe you just did that."

"Well they had it coming."

"This is our stop." They got off the bus and across the street was Sonics place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next chapter - Let's all go on a holiday!

Damn mobiles... Well I don't now if kids do that in other countries but it sure happens a lot in England! It's annoying beyond belief, anyway --

Tails: Thanks again for helping me out in that chapter Amy, I guess been popular isn't all it's cracked up to be

Amy: Don't mention it Tails! At least someone appreciates me

Sonic: Why are you looking at me like that for Amy? You trying to say something?

Amy: No! I'm just staring at you because you're cool!

Sonic: Oh ok that's great, stare on!

Amy: sigh

Cream: What about me? You're on the fourth chapter and you still haven't shown me yet!

Sonic-Addict: Chill, You in the next chapter, I promise!

Cream: Yay Hugs Sonic-Addict

Sonic-Addict: Ok, ok I now...

Draco & Knuckles: why didn't you include us in that chapter?

Sonic-Addict: I did! Look back and you will see (Knows my chance to run away while they have there backs turned, heh heh)


	5. Let's all go on holiday!

playstation14: Awww, you upset him now :( I hope you're happy:P

Prisca-Angel: Thanks :) and as you wished, here is the update!

Chapter 5 - Let's all go on holiday!

"Take that!" Amy bashed the last girl out of the way and entered Knuckle's house. She ran down the stairs into the basement with Tails behind her and saw everyone lying around."HEY!" Amy shouted. This woke Knuckles up.

Knuckles held his head. "Argh! Not so loud Amy... Ever heard of a hang over?"

"Look at what you guys did to poor Tails!"

"Huh?" Knuckles focused on the fox, "Hey don't look at me, I didn't do that."

"So who did? Answer me or I'll scream at you so loud you will be hearing me for years!"

"I really don't know. To be honest, I don't even remember what I did last night."

Amy pushed passed Knuckles almost knocking him over. "Hey get up." Amy kicked Shadow lightly in the head who was lying flat on his back.

"Argh my head..." Shadow looked up to see Amy standing there.

"Like the view pervert?" Shadow could see up Amy's dress.

"Amy I --"

"Shut up and tell me what happened last night."

Shadow tried to remember then a shocked look appeared on his face. "Nope don't remember a thing."

Amy new he was lying, "Really?"

"Truly."

"I will give you one last chance to come clean or, I'll bash your head in with my hammer."

"Ok, ok! Sonic did it."

"Hmph..."

Sonic was already awake and just realized what was said. "Amy... It was the alcohols fault..."

"Sure..." Shadow got up and sat down on the sofa.

Amy pulled out her hammer... "Shut up Shadow I didn't ask you!" Amy focused her attention back at Sonic, "I should hurt you somehow... But I wont, this time..." Sonic wiped his fore head.

Tails just stood there and couldn't believe how much Amy cared about him. "Ok now all that's sorted out, how 'bout we all just relax for a bit?" Knuckles said trying to calm Amy down.

"Relax? How can we relax when Tails has been through that ordeal!"

"Amy, I now. I feel bad as well but that's all in the past."

Amy folded her arms and pouted. "All right I'll relax but, you have to make it up to Tails."

"Why? He drank as well -- WHOOPS!" Knuckles covered his mouth.

"Knucklehead..." Sonic said.

"Ah... So now he's drinking is he?" Amy looked back towards Tails.

"They said I could, so I tried it just to see what it was like..." Tails looked at the floor making a circle motion with one foot. Then something snapped inside. "OH MY GOD I FORGOT!"

"What's up?" Shadow said who was walking by him.

"I was supposed to meet Rouge today, I gotta go!"

"Just call Rouge and ask her to come over here." Knuckles said.

"You sure that's a good idea Knuckles?"

"Sure!"

"Well, ok..."

Tails followed after Shadow who was waiting at the top of the stairs. "So what do you want with rouge?" A curious hedgehog asked.

"Well she wanted to talk to me about something but I don't know what yet."

"Ok never mind." Shadow went up the stairs and Tails headed to the phone.

Downstairs Amy was giving Sonic a hard time as usual... "I still can't believe you did that!"

"Chill Amy, I told you it was the influence of the alcohol."

Tails came down stairs. "Ok she said about 10 minutes." Tails announced. "That should give me enough time to get this spray paint off my fur..." Tails ran back up stairs.

Around 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tails opened it.

"Hey Tails how's it goin?"

"I'll fill you in..."

Around 20 minutes later, "Really?" Rouge said.

"Yep, everything from me getting drunk to me been a fashion icon."

"I don't now what to say..."

"How about telling me what you wanted me for."

"Cream loves you."

"Really?"

"Yes, she couldn't say it to your face so she told me to tell you."

"Great... More stress."

"What's stressful about it? Just call her and have some fun."

"What do you mean by 'fun' Rouge?"

"You now, go out and enjoy each others company. I aint saying go on a full on date you're only 6 and 8..."

"Ok I get it, just don't tell Cream you told me. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her my answer yet."

"Ok." Then there was a knock at the door. Tails got up to answer it.

"Lola! You aren't here to kidnap me again are you?"

"No... Here love." Lola passed an envelope to Tails then dashed off back to her limousine. Tails examined the envelope wondering if it might be a bomb or something. He opened it and his eyes went wide.

"What is it?"

"It's a cheque for £100,000!"

Rouges jaw dropped. "How did you get £100,000?"

"Must be from the profits of that trend I started."

"So what you guna do with it?"

"To be honest I really don't know." Then Sonic came in.

"Man I'm sick of this place, why don't we all get jobs 'n' go on holiday or something?"

"Sounds like a great idea, Lets go now." Tails said.

"What you mean now?" Tails waved the cheque in the air.

"No way..." Sonic took a closer look at the cheque then his jaw dropped. "Ok so where we goin." Sonic said looking hyper.

"You mean 'where' am I goin?" Tails corrected.

"Ok I know what you want me to say..." Sonic took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Tails..."

"Thanks for that Sonic, but your still not going." Sonic had a look of disappointment on his face. "I was only joking." Tails started to giggle. "Did you really think I would leave my bestest friend behind?"

"I new you were joking..."

"Sure..." They both smiled.

"So where we going?"

"I haven't decided yet, but right now I'm thinking of going to that new resort that just opened up."

"You mean that one built next to a volcano with all those hot water springs?"

"That's the one." 

Sonic had a very happy look on his face. "That sounds great!"

"Ok then! I'll book the flight there tomorrow."

"Well I'm off, I hope you have fun Tails." Rouge said.

"Hey wait, don't you want to come?"

"You're inviting me?"

"Of course I am, you're a friend!"

Rouge felt something she hasn't felt in ages... 'Happiness' "Yes, count me in!"

"Ok cool, come by here tomorrow and tell cream as well won't you?"

"Of course. Goodbye." Rouge waved and left the house.

The next day the gangs were at the airport. "Oh yay! An airo --- airo-pl--plane." Cream said holding onto Tails arm.

"Great she's holding my arm now..."

"So Shadow." Shadow turned to face rouge. "Ever been on an airplane?"

"No."

"Well aren't you the talkative type." Rouge nudged Shadow.

Draco scrunched his face up.

"Hey Draco what's wrong with you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not a big fan of flying..."

"But your a Dragon, you have wings!"

"Yeah that's ok, but this is an airplane, it's different."

"Whatever..."

"No one understands me..."

"Did you say somethin'?"

"No."

Sonic walked ahead to the front desk, "Hello, we booked some tickets under the name Miles." Sonic said.

"Ah yes, here you are." The woman behind the desk handed Sonic the tickets.

"Hey I was supposed to collect them!" Tails shouted as he confronted Sonic.

"To bad pal, I got 'em right here." Sonic shook them around in the air like he was taunting Tails.

"Give them back!" Tails dived for Sonic but he moved out of the way and Tails fell flat on his face.

"Come on Tails give it up, you know you can't beat me."

"I'll give it my best shot!" Sonic then disappeared, it was like he evaporated into thin air. Tails spun his twin tails and evaporated as well.

"Wow, Tails is so fast..." Cream said.

"Whoa! I didn't know Tails could keep up to Sonic like that." Knuckles said.

"Sonic has been training him." Shadow said. Then a Security guard approached the gang. "Excuse me, did that hedgehog just disappear?"

"No, you were seeing things." Amy said.

"Yeah lay off the whisky dude." Draco joked.

"I know what I saw."

"Ok you got us, we are testing out some experimental special effects for a new TV show. You don't mind been on it do you?" Amy said.

"What? No of course not, where is the camera?"

"Over there." Amy pointed to the entrance.

"Ummm, ok carry on..." The security guard walked off and Knuckles walked over to Amy.

"Not bad."

"Well you know what they say. Girls are the better species." Knuckles smiled.

There was a calm gust of wind throughout the airport. Static "Ummm we apologize for the breeze in the airport, we are trying to find the source." Static the gang laughed as they new it was Sonic and Tails.

"Argh! Give it back already!" Tails screamed.

"Hah! No way, come and get it!"

Shadow was getting inpatient. "I've had enough of this foolishness." Shadow walked to the centre of the airport and put his foot out. Sonic and Tails tripped over his leg and they fell flat on their face.

Tails scrambled to his feet and snatched the plane tickets. "Hah, I got 'em!" Tails shouted then did a little victory dance.

"Only cos Shadow tripped me!"

"Nuh uh. You lost and I won!"

"Let's go already." Shadow said

"Spoil sport." Sonic thought. The gang got to their plane and boarded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well I was going to post this a few days back but ideas kept coming to me :P

Next chapter - Plane Madness

Tails: Sonic I hate you know...

Sonic: Why? I was only playing with you

Tails: You were?

Sonic: Course! I'm your bestest bud right?

Tails: Sniff

Shadow: Oh please stop this... All this Sentimental talk is making me feel sick

Sonic: Shut up shadow, only because you don't have a friend

Shadow: Your guna wish you didn't say that. You were always to slow in the head to think things through before you said them

A few minutes later

Sonic: No I'm not slow!

Shadow: Sure... 


	6. Airplane madness

**StarAmy: Don't worry I will J **

**Prisca-Angel: Be careful what you wish for Prisca, it might just come true**

Chapter 6 - Plane madness

The airplane was now in the air. Sonic nudged on a waitresses dress. "How long is this flight?"

"The flight is roughly 6 hours, Sir."

"6 hours! I can't sit here for 6 hours!"

"You could watch a movie to pass the time. Here is the list of available films to view." The waitress handed a list to Sonic and walked off.

"Let's see... These films suck! There aren't even any films with Jackie Chan in it..."

"Relax Sonic." Tails said.

"How can I relax? This place is soooo boring!" Sonic slumped back into his chair.

Shadow was sat next to Cream telling her about his latest battles. "And that's the stuff I didn't block out..." Cream looked completely traumatized. Her face was in a fixed shocked look. "You ok Cream?" Shadow asked the young rabbit. Cream didn't say a word.

Static

"This is the pilot speaking, first I'd like to say thank you for flying with us and I hope you have a good flight. Second of all it's a great honor to have the Sonic heroes with us."

Static

"Busted..." Tails said nudging Sonic. Everyone on the plane looked over and started talking amongst them selves.

A kid approached Sonic. "So ummmm, are you really thee Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Of course! There isn't no other cool blue hedgehog around is there?" Sonic said.

Amy was sat next to Rouge. "Wow planes are so cool." Amy said.

"..."

"What's wrong with you rouge?"

"Plains are so boring..."

"Why don't you fly there then?"

"Well usually do but I prefer just to sit down and enjoy the fly there."

Static

"We have 2 spots in first class available so the first two too the front will get the spot."

Static

Sonic looked at Tails and grabbed his arm. They speeded to the front before anyone else could even get out of their seats.

"Heh, heh, ok. Guess you two will be joining first class." The waitress opened the door and let them in. "Your seats are over there."

"What happened to the owners of those seats?" Tails asked while Sonic dived onto his seat.

"I'm not sure, I think they got thrown off the plane because they didn't have tickets."

Tails had a shocked look on his face. "R-really?"

"Don't worry though, we wouldn't throw stars like you off of here." The waitress said then walked back into second class. Tails joined Sonic and sat next to him.

"These seats are way past cool! You even get a table in front of your seat." Sonic said.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet."

**Back in second class**, Draco turned to face knuckles. "Man... I can't believe those guys got first class."

"Yeah... I bet they are having a blast."

**Back in first class** Sonic was still annoyed. "For god sake! Doesn't this plane have any decent films!" Sonic shouted throwing away the films list. A waitress approached the duo.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes you can, got any board games or anything?"

"Yes, we have Scrabble."

"Oh yay! Let's play that!" Tails shouted.

Sonic looked over at his buddy and sighed. "Ok, we'll take that game." The waitress walked to the back of the plane where all the entertainment things are stored and came back.

"Here you are, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thanks." Sonic said.

"Alright let's do it!" Tails shouted.

**Back in second class**, Rouge let out a great yawn. "I hate plane rides they always take forever."

"I agree." Shadow said

"I bet I could fly to our destination before you." Rouge challenged.

"Maybe we can race once we get there…" Shadow replied then Rouge laughed.

"Afraid of a little challenge?"

"Me? No way! I mean look where we are? We are high above water and 1000 miles away from land and you expect me to race you?"

"Don't be a coward, Shadow. I know you're better then that." Rouge started teasing him.

"Ok that's it! You're on." Both Rouge and Shadow got up and headed to the door of the plane.

"Ummm excuse me you can't open that." A worker said.

"Don't worry about us we are just going out for some fresh air." Rouge joked

"Miss!" But it was too late, Shadow kicked down the door and both Shadow and Rouge jumped out of the plane and began the race.

"What the heck are those guys doing? Are they insane?" Draco said.

"Don't worry about it."

"You mean you guys do crazy stuff like this all the time?"

"Course, you only live once pal."

_"Man... These guys..."_

**Back in first class, **Sonic had a word. "Aha! I got one!" Sonic put the letter A next to the letter N making the word An

"Ok my turn!" Tails focused on his letters. "Heh, heh." Tails picked up all his letters and made an 8 letter word. "Cool I got 5 triple letter score and a 100 point bonus for using all my letters. That's... 400 points, and you have... 10!" Tails giggled.

"Ok I've had enough of this boring game."

"Only cos you're losing!" Tails taunted and was doing a little victory dance.

"Oh shut up..."

Static

"We will be landing shortly so can everyone get back to their seats and buckle up."

Static

The plane descended and landed at its destination and the gang got off. "Where's Shadow and Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"They jumped off the plane to race here." Amy said.

"Wa? Why?"

"I dunno, that's just the way they are." Shadow and Rouge came rushing into the airport completely wet then stopped in front of the gang.

"I WON!" Shadow shouted.

"No I won." Rouge corrected. "Don't you know Women are always right?" she shouted face to face with Shadow.

"That's not true!"

"It was a draw alright, stop making a scene." Sonic said. Everyone in the airport was staring at the gang.

"Ok, it was a draw." Shadow finally said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Next chapter - Island of mount peep**

Shadow: I won...

Rouge: You didn't win and neither did I

Shadow: That's loser talk

Rouge: You're starting to act like Sonic, so competitive

Sonic: I'm not that competitive

Rouge: Laughs I remember when you said you could beat Tails in a blinking contest

Sonic: And I did!

Tails: No I won that you liar!

Sonic: ok rematch!

Tails: Your on!

Sonic-Addict: Sigh...


	7. Island of mount peep

**Prisca-Angel: Your wish is my command **

**StarAmy: Thanks : )**

**playstation14: Sonic: Muahaha, Shadow is ours now and there is nothing you can do about it!**

Chapter 7 - Island of mount peep

The gang were arguing at the airport and Amy approached them. "I Got us some maps ---" Everyone ignored her. "LISTEN TO ME." Everyone looked at Amy as she repeated what she said a moment ago.

"Cheers Amy, these will come in very handy if we get lost, not like I will because I'm cool like that." Sonic boasted. Everyone ignored him and shook their head.

The gang took their maps and walked out of the airport and onto the path of a main road. "I'm going to take a look around, coming shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Sure." The duo left in a flash.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's check this place out Draco." Knuckles offered and the two left as well.

"Well then... That just leaves us four!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

Cream walked and stood right next to Tails and whispered into his ear. "Let's go have some fun." Sonic and Tails looked at each other and knew exactly what the other one was thinking.

"Omg! Is that a flying pig!" Sonic shouted, pointing behind them. Amy, Cream and Tails looked.

"What pig? What are you talking ---" Tails was interrupted by Sonic grabbing his arm and dragging him off.

Amy turned around and noticed Sonic wasn't there anymore. "He did it again! When I get my hands on him..." Amy looked very mad.

"Doesn't Tails like me?" Cream asked.

"Of course he likes you. He's a guy, guys have a hard time expressing their feelings."

**In the middle of the city **Sonic and Tails were walking down a path. "We didn't have to ditch them like that..." Tails said feeling a little guilty.

"I can't stand Amy though she's always so clingy, besides, would you really want to hang out with cream?" Tails was about to say something but didn't. "Let's check that place out Sonic." Tails pointed to a music shop trying to swerve the conversation.

"Why do you want to check out a music shop?"

"I dunno, I haven't been in one before."

"Seriously?" Sonic had a semi-shocked look on his face.

"Honest."

"Ok let's go then." As the duo entered the music shop they were welcomed by a worker.

"Welcome customers, is there anything you are looking for?"

"We just came here to look around and maybe try out a few instruments." Sonic said.

"That's not a problem." The worker bowed and went back to work.

"He was very graceful." Tails pointed out.

**In a resterunt **Amy and Cream were sitting at a table. "Can I get some service over here!" Amy banged on the table.

"Relax Amy, you might get us thrown out."

"Calm down? After Sonic ditched me?" She looked very annoyed.

"Hello can I help you?" A waitress said.

"Can I get a small chips!" Amy barked.

"Can I have a cheese burger please?" Cream requested. She looked at Amy who was cursing under her breath. "What's wrong Amy?"

"I'm still annoyed at those two for ditching us." Amy thought for a moment. "Tails is like Sonics escape card. He won't go anywhere without his best friend." Cream perked her head up.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Sonic tries to escape ---" Amy whispered.

**On a cliff edge over looking the sea **Shadow was relaxing while listening to the tide hit the rocks down below. "Such a nice place..." Shadow closed his eyes. "_Maybe I can stay here..."_

Rouge landed next to shadow. "Come on shadow let's go do something fun." Shadow didn't say anything. "Playing the silent game huh?" Shadow looked like he was asleep. Rouge peered closer and closer until she was on her knees inches away from his face.

"BOOOO!" Shadow opened his eyes and rouge lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"That wasn't funny!" Rouge shouted as she got back to her feet.

Shadow was laughing, "Oh... Come on... It was a little funny right?"

"Well maybe a little, but don't do it again." Rouge laid next to Shadow who had closed his eyes again. "I'll leave you here if you don't come with me."

"Just close your eyes and listen to the gentle wind and the sound of the tide hitting the rocks." Rouge had a strange look on her face.

"Ok but after I do this you will come?"

"Sure." Rouge closed her eyes.

**Back at the restaurant** Amy had finished her chips and Cream was eating an ice cream. "Ok time to make Sonic mine! You know what to do Cream?"

"Yesh... But this sheems wong, I don't tink I can do it." Cream said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Don't worry about it, you get to be alone with Tails right? Nothing can go wrong." Amy and Cream headed to the hotel where everyone agreed to meet up.

**In the market place **Knuckles and Draco were on the run. "Get them!"

"Jesus! What did we do!" Draco shouted while running through the market. The duo ran around a corner. Draco Flew up on top of a roof carrying Knuckles up as well. "Ok I think we lost 'em."

"Wonder what that was all about." Knuckles asked.

"I'm not really sure but I think in their religion the Devil is a Dragon." Knuckles started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just I know the Devil."

"Yeah laugh it up." Draco smiled. "So we going to head back to the hotel? No point in hanging around here."

"Yeah ok, I'm hungry anyway. Did Tails say the food came with the room?" Knuckles asked.

"I believe so." The duo jumped off the roof and headed for the hotel.

**At the music shop **Sonic was jamming on the Guitar. "Not bad, I didn't know you could play like that." Tails looked very impressed.

"I played in a band a long time ago, we weren't serious..."

"You should get back into it, all you need is some lyrics and you got a song!"

"You think?"

"Yeah ---" Tails had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sonic put down the Guitar.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry."

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you saw Amy or something. Hmm, I saw a pizza shop on the way here."

"I got a better idea. Let's head back to the hotel we got unlimited food with the room."

"Sweet." The duo left the shop and made their way back to the hotel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm still thinking weather to do a chapter where Sonic starts up a band. Either with his team mates or with OCs. Let me know if you're interested.

**Next chapter - Amy get's her man?**

Knuckles: Interesting...

Sonic: Don't think you are going to be in the band... You have no sense of rhythm

Knuckles: What do you know?

Sonic: I know you suck...

Sonic-Addict: No one sucks... So what do you need for the band?

Sonic: Well I'm the lead guitarist for sure! But I need a bass player, a drummer and maybe a singer. What about a couple of girls as well, you know to stand at the front and adore me. Why not just me on stage playing the guitar!

Knuckles: You stink on guitar anyway, why would anyone want to listen to you?

Sonic: Ok then let's see you play something!

Knuckles: Ummm... Maybe later

Sonic: Yeah that's what I thought

Sonic-Addict: Anyway, the first people to put up their OCs will get the spot in the band and only 1 OC per person plz... And if not I'll just chuck Knuckles in on drums and it will sound rubbish :)

Knuckles: For the last time I don't sound rubbish!

Sonic: I bet a car stalling sounds better then you on drums...

Knuckles: Ok... now it's on!


	8. Amy gets her man?

**TigerOfTheSpear: Thanks : ) I'll see what I can do like I said though, still not sure weather to use OCs or just use the Gang :P**

**Prisca-Angel: Yeah I thought that as well, but the OCs will only be around while the band is alive ;) (If I decide to use OCs… still haven't got enough opinions yet)**

**playstation14: Consider him in!**

Chapter 8 - Amy gets her man?

Sonic and Tails were walking down a path with the market place behind them. "Why did we stop running Sonic?"

"We are close to the hotel and I don't want Amy finding me."

"But we are heading to the same place as Amy, how can you avoid her?"

"You have a point there pal." Sonic scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Why don't you scout ahead and tell me if she's there?"

Tails been the easy to win over person he is. "Ok, I'll let you know if I see her." Tails spun his twin tails, flew to the front door and entered, he then went up stairs to the very top as the hotel room was on the fith floor. He opened the door and was greeted by Draco and Knuckles.

"Hey Tails how's it goin?" Knuckles said as he threw some food down his throat.

"Ummm what's going on here? Where did all this food come from?" Tails asked.

"Well we talked to the lady down stairs and she said that the room came with free food. You know because you ordered it that way." Knuckles said as he scooped more food into his mouth.

"You pig, you don't see me eating like that." Draco joked. He had a knife and fork and a plate with food on it.

"You could have waited for me at least... But that's ok." Tails walked up to the table with enough food on it to feed 5 big families.

"We would have but we really were hungry."

**In the market place **Amy and Cream was making there way back to the hotel. "Hey look at that Amy!" Cream was pointing to a stall that read 'Fortune teller'

"I don't know Cream..."

"Please, I've never seen a fortune teller before." Amy was won over by Creams innocence.

"Ok let's go check it out. _It might be interesting anyway_." The duo entered the stall and was greeted by a women dressed in bright-colored clothing.

"Welcome ---" The women stood up and sniffed the air. "I sense something... Something, EVIL." She looked at Amy and pointed. "Get out of here you Evil omen!"

Amy started laughing. "I'm not evil."

The woman was holding her head. "Stop trying to steel my soul! ARGHHH you're trying to mess with my mind! Stop it!"

"Let's get out of here Amy, she's acting weird." They got out side and Cream tugged on Amy's dress.

"Are all fortune tellers like that?"

"Not all of them are, we just happened to find the strangest one around."

Back at the hotel Draco, Knuckles and Tails was stuffing themselves silly. "Ugh... I don't want to play this game anymore, I feel like my stomach is about to explode." Draco said.

"Don't be a whimp, me and Tails aren't even warmed up yet."

Draco looked at Tails and he nodded. "How can you guys put food away like that?"

"Easy, we used to have eating contests with Sonic all the time." Tails said shoveling down some mash potato.

"Ok I've had enough..." Draco slumped into a chair and held his stomach with both hands.

Knuckles shook his head. "You still got a lot to learn pal." Then Sonic jumped through the window.

"Tails!" The fox turned around still with a mouth full of food. Sonic continued. "I thought I told you to tell me if Amy was here. You left me outside starving."

Tails swallowed what he was eating and almost chocked. "Sorry I forgot. I saw the food... And you know..."

"That's ok lil bro, I understand." Sonic patted Tails on the head (knowing he hated it) and joined the eating frenzy.

_"I hate it when he does that to me, I'm not a little puppy..." _A few minutes later the gang ordered more food. The waitress opened the door and wheeled in another table with food on it.

"You guys are making me feel sick just watching you eat that..." Draco said.

"Let's order some desert." Tails proposed.

"Omg... Desert? You guys really are too much..." Draco said

"I told you pal, no one and I mean no one beats us 3 in an eating contest." Knuckles said

A few minutes later the desert table came up and the gang ate all that. "That was great!" Sonic said sitting down on the sofa next to Knuckles. Amy came through the door and saw Sonic.

"Sonic there you are!" Amy ran over to Sonic who had stood up.

"What ---" Sonic was cut off by Amy wrapping her arms around him and squeezing the life out of him.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ugh... Amy --- Can't, breathe..." Sonics face was going a reddish blue. Amy let go of Sonic and he gasped for air. "Amy you idiot! You could have killed me!" Sonic shouted.

Amy was shocked at what Sonic just said to her. She pulled out her hammer and whacked him over the head knocking him to the ground. "Don't ever say things like that to me again!" She shouted down at him but Sonic didn't seem to be listening. Upon closer inspection, Sonic was unconscious.

"Omg Amy you knocked him out!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah well, He deserved it..." Amy looked down at the unconscious hero, "I'll take him to my room and wait until he wakes up.

"No you don't he ha ---" Amy eyed Knuckles with a stern stare. "Yeah... maybe its better he went to your room." Knuckles backed down. She picked Sonic up into her arms and went into her room and slammed the door.

"Heh, Owned by Amy." Draco prodded Knuckles.

"Trust me when I say this, you just don't mess with Amy." Draco didn't say anything.

In Amy's room Sonic was lying on Amy's bed still unconscious. "Come on Sonic wake up." She was pacing up and down, "I didn't mean to hit you like that, sometimes you make me so mad I just want to kill you. I guess that's what love is like though... Why am I talking to my self?" Amy started laughing but it was more of a psychotic laugh. Sonic began to open his eyes, "Sonic you're awake!" Amy ran to the bed side.

"Ugh what happened, and why does my head ache like hell..."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"Not really."

"Well it doesn't matter... As long as you're ok." Sonic sat up and held his head with one hand. "You need a bandage or something for that?" Amy asked.

"No I'm ok. What am I doing here anyway? I can't remember a thing."

"Nothing? Not even me?"

"Well you're a nurse aren't you?"

"_Omg he has amnesia... Brilliant..." _Amy went to the bed side and sat next to Sonic. "No I'm not a nurse Sonic, I'm your girl friend!"

"Really? I think I'd remember something that important..."

"Wait a minute I got a photo here somewhere." Amy went under the bed and pulled out some luggage, opened it and took out a photo.

Sonic took the photo from Amy and took a close look at it. "That's us... We're holding hands and we look happy..." Sonic looked at the picture again. "You are my girl friend!"

Those words made Amy feel something she has been wanting to feel for years. "I love you Sonic!" Amy pulled Sonic into a hug and Sonic returned the hug as well.

A few minutes passed and Sonic was feeling a little uncomfortable. "So, uhhh. Where are we?" Sonic pulled out of the hug.

"We are in a hotel of course!" Amy thought for a minute, "_I still have the guys to worry about... If I walk through those doors holding Sonics hand they will try and break us up_..."

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Some old friends of yours are through that door and they don't approve of our love, so no matter what they say don't believe them."

"Ummm... Ok." Amy took a hold of Sonics hand but Sonic was still a little unsure about the whole situation.

_"Here we go..." _Amy opened the door and everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"Yay, Sonic is holding hands with Amy!" Cream was jumping up and down.

_"What did Amy do to him in there to make him like her?" _Tails thought.

"Sonic... I thought you didn't like Amy?" Knuckles said.

Sonic was about to say something but Amy covered his mouth and answered for him. "Well you know how quick people can change sometimes." She opened the room door and pushed Sonic out into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Draco said.

"What did that red guy with the dreadlocks mean?" Sonic asked.

"I told you they didn't want us together..."

"I think I'm starting to remember something about that red guy..." Amy panicked as she new that, if he tries to remember, he surly would get his memory back.

_"I have to keep him so busy he doesn't have time to think."_ Amy had an idea. "Sonic come on!" Amy took Sonics hand.

"Hey where are you taking me?"

"The theme park!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bet you didn't see that one coming eh:P

**Next chapter - Shadow has girl trouble**

Sonic-Addict: Maybe that's why Sonic is so fast because he eats all that food and sweets

Sonic: Not really, I just like to eat

Tails: And eat, then eat some more then after that, more eating! Did I say you like to eat?

Sonic: Shush you...


	9. Shadow has girl trouble, Mini story

**Playstation14: No worries, there wont be any dirty scenes in this story (unless you really want me to add it in :P :P)**

**StarAmy: Thanks, I will :)**

Ok, I just had to write a chapter dedicated to the cool black dude... This happens at the same time as the last chapter.

If you have any other mini story ideas staring any of Sonic characters, let me know and I'll slice 'em in :)

(The mini stories take place wherever the gang currently are... Obviously)

Chapter 8 1/2 - Shadow has girl trouble (Mini story)

On a mountain over looking the ocean, Shadow was still chilling out on the grass. Rouge left a while ago as she couldn't comprehend why relaxing in front of an ocean was relaxing. A young girl approached Shadow, "Hey you're in my spot!" She shouted, Shadow ignored her. She walked right up to him and was stood over him. "I said you're in my spot mister."

"I'm enjoying the view here besides, there's a spot right over there that's identical to this one." He was very relaxed and didn't want to be disturbed.

"But I want that spot! I always sit there!"

Shadow was getting impatient. "Ok here you can have it, just stop bugging me." Shadow got up and moved to another spot and settled down.

"Thanks mister." The young girl sat down and got back up again. She walked right next to shadow with her bare feet almost touching his nose. "That's the wrong spot I ment this one."

"Forget it kid, I already moved and I'm not moving again."

"But that's my spot!"

Shadow sighed. "Ok... But this is the VERY last time!" Shadow looked angry. Once again Shadow got up and went back to the spot he was on before. And again the girl walked back over to him.

"You're in my spot again."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"NO! I mean it this time you're in my spot!"

"Listen kid stop this nonsense."

"Get out of my spot now!"

"Now, now, no need to get offensive. Didn't you're mum ever teach you any manners?" The little girl sniffed and started to sulk a little. She fell to her knees and tears began dribbling down her cheeks. "Jeese... What have I done now..." Shadow got up and walked to the girl. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"My mother..." She sniffed. "She died a few weeks ago." She wiped her eyes with her arm. "Sorry about messing with you, I'm just very angry."

"I'm not a bad guy really, I'll tell you what. I'm here for a few more days how about I treat you to some lunch?"

The little girl seemed to stop crying almost instantly. She jumped up onto her feet and looked up at Shadow. "Yes please!"

_"Heh, well that was easy."_

They walked down a long flight of stairs that lead off the mountain. They arrived at the market place, the little girl pointed to an expensive restaurant. "Let's eat there, that place looks nice."

Shadow looked at the restaurant. "That seems a little expensive why don't we find another place?" The little girl seemed to drop to her knees again.

"But I want to eat there." She started to sniff and her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh ok..." She jumped back up and held Shadows arm. _"How did I get into this..."_

The duo entered the restaurant and was greeted by a worker. "Hello, Sir. What can I do for you today?"

"I would like a table for two please." Shadow said.

"Ok we have one free at the far corner, table number 32. What name am I putting it under?"

"Shadow."

"Cool name." The worker jotted down his name and allowed him to enter. "Someone will be right with you."

The duo went to their table and sat down and a waitress came over and asked them what they wanted. Shadow picked up the menu and examined it. _"These prices sure are high... Better order something that's not so hard on the pocket." _Shadow put the menu down on the table. "I'll have two cheese burgers please._"_

"But I want to try the lobster!"

"You know you're allergic to sea food stuff." Shadow lied. The waitress left.

"Why did you say that?" the little girl asked.

"I don't have a lot of money on me so, no splashing out." He plainly stated. The little girl started to tear up. _"Great... Not again..." _"Listen I can't buy you one so you might as well stop that silly act." Shadow figured she was pretending to be upset to get what she wants. Shadow folded his arms and waited to see what she would do next.

She started to cry and everyone looked at her. "I want some food! FEED ME!" She was holding her stomach.

"Stop it... everyones looking at us..."

"FEED ME! I'M SO HUNGREY!"

"Ok, ok ... I'll get you a lobster." The little girl seemed to stop crying almost instantly. Shadow called over the waitress and ordered a lobster. "I hope you're happy, that's all my money gone."

"Thanks Shadow." She totally ignored what he said and waited for the lobster.

"So what's your name anyway?" Shadow asked.

"It's Tammy."

"Interesting name... So are you living with your dad?"

"Why are you been so personnel?" She shifted her weight. "I don't want to answer that question..." She put her head down.

"That's ok, I guess..." The waitress arrived and put Tammys lobster in front of her and put Shadows small cheese burger in front of him. Tammy ate the lobster at an amazing speed, it's like she didn't even chew it just went straight down her throat. Shadow wasn't even eating his burger, he was looking on in amazement.

Tammy finished her lobster. "You going to eat that?" Tammy pointed at Shadows un-eaten cheese burger.

"You still hungry?"

"Yeah!"

Shadow sighed. "Ok take it." Tammy ate it in two bites.

"That was great! Thanks Shadow." She pulled a cute face at him. "Anything for afters?"

"Afters?" Shadow thought of how much she just ate and wants afters. "Seriously?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

Shadow sighed again. "Oh alright. _She is cute though... you just can't say no to that face_." The duo went out side and a middle aged woman came running their way.

"Elisa! What are you doing with that hedgehog?"

"Oh my god, Mum!"

Shadow looked at the woman. "Mum?" Then at the little girl. "Elisa?" Shadow looked confused.

"You've done it again haven't you?" The mother walked up to Elisa, "What have I told you about pretending your a lonly child?" Elisas mum grabbed her by the arm and walked off." Shadow was left standing there.

"Well she could have at least apologized or something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well hope you enjoyed it) because I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I need to finish another story before I can continue on this one, check my profile for details...

**Next chapter - Sonic gets his memory back **

Sonic: Damn... And I thought Knuckles was the gullible one...

Shadow: Whatever...

Knuckles: Hey what does that mean!


End file.
